


Vain he

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama, Epilogin jälkeen, Light Angst, M/M, Pieni hetki, Secret Relationship, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry on saattamassa lapsiaan Tylypahkan pikajunaan 19 vuotta sodan päättymisen jälkeen. Laiturilla 9 ja ¾ hän kohtaa Dracon.Tai.Tänään he olivat vain he.





	Vain he

**Author's Note:**

> Sain ajatuksen Harrysta ja Dracosta seiskakirjan epilogin jälkeen syksyllä 2017. Epilogin jälkeinen aika tarjoaa mahdollisuuksia vaikka mihin, eikä idea ole kuulemani mukaan aivan puhkikulutettu. Niinpä lähdin miettimään asiaa ja tämä idea tuli mieleeni, enkä päässyt ajatuksesta eroon ennen kuin sain tämän paperille.
> 
> Hahmot ja maailmaa kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille, minä vain lainaan Harrya ja Dracoa. Kukaan ei maksa minulle tästä pennin pyörylää.

Harry katsoi pitkään mutkan taakse kadonneen Tylypahkan pikajunan perään. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa Ginnyyn.  
"Minä tiedän", hän toisti vielä uudelleen hipaisten arpeaan.  
  
Sitten Harry kääntyi katsomaan laiturilla seisovaa vaaleaa miestä ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat uudelleen. Harry tunsi tutun värähdyksen sisällään, odotuksen, joka kaipasi täyttymystä.  
  
"Tule, mennään", Ginny sanoi.  
"Mene sinä, minä... Minulla on muuta, en muistanut..." Harry sanoi poissaolevana irrottamatta katsettaan Draco Malfoysta.  
"Selvä, nähdään illalla", Ginny kohautti olkiaan ja kääntyi pois pitäen kädestä Lilyä.  
  
Ginnyn mentyä Harry ei ollut vieläkään laskenut katsettaan entisestä luihuisesta. Etäisesti hän huomasi Astoria Malfoyn kävelevän ohitseen korot kopisten, mutta ei edes vilkaissut naista. Harryn vihreät silmät olivat lukkiutuneet Dracon harmaisiin, eikä kumpikaan heistä liikahtanut.  
  
Vihdoin asemalaituri oli autio ja tyhjä. Vasta silloin Harry otti taikasauvan taskustaan Dracon tehdessä samoin. Silmiään räpäyttämättä, katsekontaktia rikkomatta, Harry ilmiintyi yhtä aikaa Dracon kanssa pieneen lontoolaiseen kerrostaloasuntoon. Nyt he seisoivat huomattavasti lähempänä toisiaan, mutta silmät edelleen lukkiutuneena toisiinsa.  
  
Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. Harry kohotti uudelleen sauvaansa ja ryhtyi mumisemaan loitsuja. Lopetettuaan hän antoi sauvakätensä herpaantua niin, että sauva kolahti lopulta lattiaan pompahtaen muutaman kerran.  
  
Hiljaisuus venyi, kun miehet tuijottivat toisiaan. Harry kertasi mielessään jokaista kertaa, kun oli tuijottanut Dracon syvänharmaisiin silmiin ja näki samojen ajatusten risteilevän tämän päässä. Kumpikaan ei halunnut rikkoa hiljaisuutta, tehdä aloitetta. Lopulta, kuin yhdestä sopimuksesta, he ottivat askeleen eteenpäin.  
  
Harry räpäytti silmiään, ja samassa hän tunsi Dracon huulet omillaan. Suudelma oli hätäinen, sillä lähes välittömästi Dracon kädet kiertyivät halaukseen, johon Harry vastasi lämmöllä. Hän puristi kuin henkensä hädässä Dracoa, hautasi kasvonsa hänen olkaansa, imi sisäänsä toisen tuoksua.  
  
"Kuinka pitkä aika siitä on?"  
"Aivan liian pitkä."  
  
He seisoivat siinä hyvän tovin. Harry tunnusteli Dracon selkää tämän takin läpi ja tunsi Dracon käsien hyväilevän omaansa. Viimein Harry vetäytyi kauemmas, ja katseli Dracon kasvoja. Suippo leuka oli ajeltu sileäksi ja Harry haistoi partaveden hennon tuoksun. Hän tiesi oman parransänkensä puskevan jo esiin, vaikka oli ajellut sen pari tuntia aikaisemmin. Muutoin Draco näytti samalta kuin heidän viime tapaamisellaan, josta oli kulunut hyvinkin yli puoli vuotta, tai ehkä enemmän. Harry ei enää muistanut.  
  
Draco tarttui Harryn käteen ja veti tämän peremmälle asuntoon, joka oli ollut heidän piilopirttinsä kaikkien näiden vuosien ajan. Karusti kalustettu yksiö käsitti eteisen lisäksi pienen kylpyhuoneen, oleskelutilan ja alkovin, missä oli leveä vuode. Täällä he olivat tutustuneet toisiinsa tavalla, jonka muisteleminen sai punaiset läikät kohoamaan poskille. Täällä he olivat riidelleet, rakastelleet, hyväilleet, kynsineet, itkeneet, nauraneet, nauttineet, surreet ja puhuneet. Tänne he olivat tulleet piiloon maailmaa, ollakseen vain he kaksi. Ilman velvollisuuksia, ilman vastuuta.  
  
"Muistatko..." Draco aloitti.  
"Kaiken", Harry vastasi hiljaa.  
  
He katselivat asunnossa ympärilleen, kunnes Draco astui sängyn luo. Hitaasti hän napitti tumman takkinsa auki ja laskosti sen siististi sängyn vieressä olevalle tuolille. Tämän jälkeen hän istahti vuoteelle ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli tiennyt näkevänsä Harryn tänään laiturilla, ja oli salaa myös toivonut, että he päätyisivät tänne. Mutta kun hän nyt katseli Harrya, hänestä tuntui, ettei hän enää tiennytkään mitä halusi. Joskus hän oli ajatellut, haaveillut, että hän vaatisi Harrylta enemmän, mutta koskaan hän ei ollut pystynyt siihen. Ei, vaikka sydän oli ollut pakahtua kaipauksesta.  
  
Harry katseli Dracoa ja aavisti osan tämän ajatuksista. Hänellä oli ollut ikävä, niin kova ikävä, mikään ei ollut muuttunut näiden vuosien aikana. Mutta he eivät olleet enää nuoria ja innokkaita. Nyt he olivat kasvaneet aikuisiksi, heillä oli vastuunsa ja velvollisuutensa. Välillä Harry toivoi, että voisi kääntää aikaa taaksepäin, ikävä menneeseen tuntui lähes fyysisenä kipuna.  
  
Hitain askelein Harry astui ikkunan ääreen, riisui päällysvaatteensa ja asetteli ne ikkunalaudalle. Sitten hän kääntyi kohtaamaan Dracon katseen, joka oli vakaa. Silmissä ei erottanut minkäänlaista tunnetta. Harry tiesi sen olevan naamio, itsesuojelukeino. Joskus hän toivoi pystyvänsä samaan, sillä hänen silmänsä olivat niin avoimet ja helposti luettavissa.  
  
Lopulta Draco liikahti aavistuksen, kutsui sanattomasti Harrya luokseen ja tämä meni. Kuten oli aina mennyt, joskus himosta suunniltaan, joskus vihaisena, joskus myös tietäen että tämä oli ainoa ihminen, joka tarjosi hänelle sen lohdun mitä hän tässä maailmassa eniten kaipasi ja tarvitsi. Ihminen joka tunsi hänet läpikotaisin.  
  
Joskus he olivat maanneet alastomina sängyllä tuntikausia, puhuen ja nauraen. Käpertyneet toistensa syliin ja nukahtaneet. Joskus kiihko oli ottanut vallan ja he olivat purreet, kynsineet, kaivautuneet syvälle toistensa sisään. Usein he olivat kuitenkin olleet vain kaksi eksyksissä olevaa, jotka etsivät tukea ja turvaa toinen toisistaan.  
  
Tänään he olivat vain he. Vuosien jälkeen ei tarvittu sanoja, ei turhia puheita. Keho muisti ja taipui ottamaan vastaan kaiken sen hellyyden, mitä heillä oli toisilleen annettavana. Hengitys muuttui raskaammaksi, silmät sameimmiksi, mieli rentoutui kunnes saavutti täyttymyksen.  
  


_* * *_

  
Jälkeenpäin he makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä. Draco poltteli savuketta, tapa jota Harry ei jaksanut kaikkien näiden vuosienkaan jälkeen ymmärtää. Joskus hän oli miettinyt, että sytyttikö Draco savukkeen myös Astorian kanssa makaamisen jälkeen. Hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan kysynyt, sillä hän ei oikeasti halunnut tietää. Oli asioita, joista he eivät puhuneet, koskaan.  
  
Harry katseli Dracoa. Hiki oli jo kuivunut iholta ja Harry tiesi, että jos hän nyt nuolaisisi, Draco maistuisi suolalta ja kiimalta. Draco karisti tuhkaa ja puhalsi savua kohden kattoa. Harry ummisti silmänsä ja toivoi voivansa jäädä tähän makaamaan koko päiväksi.  
  
Hiljaisuus oli käsin kosketeltavaa. He tiesivät molemmat, että ensimmäinen sana särkisi lumouksen, rikkoisi hauraan kuplan. Kumpikin tahtoi pitkittää väistämätöntä, joten oli helpompi ummistaa silmät, haudata pää toisen olkaan ja olla vain. Vielä hetki.  
  
Lopulta tuli aika. Draco nousi ensin ja ryhtyi pukeutumaan. Harry olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, mutta tiesi, että se olisi turhaa. Haudaten vielä kerran päänsä tyynyyn hetkeksi hänkin nousi, pukeutui. Hän antoi katseensa vaeltaa vaaleassa miehessä, painaen jälleen kerran jokaisen yksityiskohdan mieleensä, tietäen että tulisi palaamaan tähän hetkeen seuraavien viikkojen aikana monta kertaa. Hän tiesi kokemuksesta muistojen antavan voimaa jaksaa arjessa.  
  
Harry nosti taikasauvansa lattialta ja poisti asettamansa suojausloitsut yhdellä sauvanheilautuksella. Draco katseli häntä kiinteästi, ilmeetön naamionsa jälleen kasvoillaan.  
  
"Seuraavaan kertaan."  
  
Kahden yhtäaikaisen vaimean poksahduksen jälkeen asunto oli jälleen tyhjä, jääden odottamaan.

 

 


End file.
